


and my whole class went wild

by prettyholland



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on an ABBA Song, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, i just love them so much, i'm a slut for ABBA, like so light you can't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: Johnny Storm has put off his bachelor's degree for too long. Sue finally convinced him to go back to school and this semester, he's in Peter Parker's class. Peter Parker aka his boyfriend aka Spider-Man.or"Peter was almost always late to his own classes. His hair was usually all over the place and his clothes were wrinkled. The students loved it though, especially as most of them thought he was pretty hot. (Johnny wasn't going to let them know that he was the only that got to take him home, but he desperately wanted to sometimes)."





	and my whole class went wild

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on When I Kissed the Teacher by ABBA. Except that has weird sexual undertones (like weird) and this doesn't. Hope you enjoy, and forgive me for my non-existent comic canon.

Peter woke up to the sunlight streaming through Johnny's big windows. They had fallen asleep on Johnny's bed last night after watching crappy monster movies and eating Chinese takeout. Johnny had wanted to go out to a nice restaurant, but Peter had just finished up a huge battle with the Vulture before crawling in through Johnny's window. He was sore and bloody, and just wanted some quality time with his boyfriend. Peter was grateful that Johnny was always down to help and stay with him after Peter's fights. They tended to be a little more brutal than Johnny's.

Peter got up and headed over to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror before deciding he was going to take a shower, needing to scrub off all the dried blood from last night. He had been too tired to take a shower yesterday, but was regretting it now. He stripped off the sweatpants that he grabbed from the drawer of clothes he kept in Johnny's room, and climbed into the shower. He leaned his head back and let the water wash over him, dirt and blood running off his body and into the drain. After a few minutes of soaking up all the heat he could into his sore muscles, Peter quickly finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the nearest towel and his sweatpants, wrapping the towel around his waist as he gingerly stepped out of the bathroom, determined to let Johnny have his beauty sleep. Peter walked over to his drawer and pulled out some boxers and a T-shirt. He slipped his clothes on and was toweling his hair when he heard Johnny rustling around in bed.

"Hey Webhead, why'd you shower without me?" Johnny asked, a sleepy grin on his face.

"Oh, hot stuff, you know it was so hard for me without you there," Peter replied with an over-exaggerated wink.

Johnny let out a laugh and sank further into his pillow. He sighed and Peter walked closer, tossing the towel into the open bathroom door. Peter climbed into bed as Johnny began to talk.

"I'm so tired, Pete. I don't have enough energy to go to class today. How do you even function as both Spider-Man and a professor? Did that spider give you the ability to function without the recommended hours of sleep?"

Peter laughed at that, tugging Johnny closer to him. "Nope, I've always had that. And Johnny, you have to go to class today. You have Dr. Chen's History of the Middle Ages class and my Gen Ed Calculus class today."

Johnny groaned, shoving his face into his pillow and clutching at Peter. "I know I have to go, doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, it's weird having to pretend that I barely know you in that class. Everyone in there just thinks we're old friends from like school or something."

Peter smirked. "I mean, you are the old man of the class. 25 and still trying to get your bachelor's? That just screams 'dumbass', Flamebrain."

Johnny whined and pushed him. Peter stared at him as Johnny got out of bed and stretched, back muscles flexing as he stood there in just sweatpants. Peter thanked Thor and Galactus and whoever else every day for being able to enjoy this view. Finally, Johnny turned and spoke again.

"Up for some breakfast before you have to get to your 11:00 class, Dr. Parker?"

Peter smiled. "Sure, beautiful."

-

Johnny washed the dishes after Peter left, wanting to lighten the load Sue was going to have later after lunch with all the Future Foundation kids. He hated going to college, big had finally decided (after a lot of Sue's prodding) to go back to school to get a a bachelor's in engineering. He was pretty good with his hands and loved working on cars, so how hard could engineering be? Super hard apparently, as he had to take a bunch of advanced math courses. But, even though he acted like it most of the time, Johnny Storm was no idiot. He understood the work and wanted to learn it, but he was mad that there was so much busy work that took a lot of time. He could be out saving the universe or punching some bad guys in the alleyways of Manhattan, but he was stuck at the dining room table, working out dozens of problems every night.

Johnny looked up at the clock, suddenly worries he'd daydreamed himself into being late. Nope, 20 minutes before class starts at ESU. Johnny hurried to his room and grabbed some flameproof clothes and his backpack before sliding his window open and jumping out. God bless Reed and his unstable molecules. Now Johnny could be high fashion while flying to class.

-

Johnny slid into his seat just as class began. Dr. Chen looked at him disapprovingly over the tops of her glasses before starting class. She was giving a lecture on Medieval weapons today. Johnny diligently took notes and paid attention the entire class time. The old Johnny would have fooled around, but new Johnny was determined to finally have his bachelor's. He was sick of being told he was the stupidest one in the building.

Johnny finished writing his last note as Dr. Chen dismisses the class. He was still packing up when she came over to his desk.

"You're a promising student, Mr. Storm," she said with a hint of approval in her eyes. "We're lucky to have you, but make sure you arrive to class on time. You've already been late 3 times this semester. And, don't forget to turn your hair off when you enter."

Johnny blushed at her chastisements and mumbled an apology. Then, he turned and hurried out the door, backpack still have unzipped.

-

Johnny made sure to arrive at Peter's class 5 minutes early to get a front seat and set up his materials. He was never late to his class. However, they'd taken pains to hide their relationship from the other students, most assuming they were old, casual friends. Besides, most student were also 3 or 4 years younger than Johnny, so he didn't really interact with them much outside of Peter's rare group projects or presentations. There was a small amount of awe when he walked in the first day, but since he never left to fight missions or set his hair on fire or anything, the other students had deemed him inconsequential.

The other students slowly trickled in, chatting amongst themselves. People never bothered Johnny about his front seat, as he made sure to pay attention and not just stare at Peter's ass every time he got up to write something on the board. He did let himself linger every once and a while though.

Peter came rushing through the door 2 minutes late. While Johnny was never late to his class, Peter was almost always late to his own classes. His hair was usually all over the place and his clothes were wrinkled. The students loved it though, especially as most of them thought he was pretty hot. (Johnny wasn't going to let them know that he was the only that got to take him home, but he desperately wanted to sometimes).

"Hello, class, today we are working on solving Exponential Equations. Does everyone have scratch paper and a calculator?"

One girl in the back raised her hand. Johnny tolled his eyes, as he had just seen her pull her tube top down a couple inches to show off her (lacking) boobs.

"Dr. Parker?" She asked with what she probably thought was a sultry tone to her voice. "I think I forgot my calculator at home. Can I borrow one of yours?"

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just today, Catherine. We have a lot to discuss and you need to be prepared."

The girl got up from her seat and walked slowly towards the front, her ass almost falling out her skirt. Peter barely paid her any attention, however, and she returned to her seat with her calculator and a frown on her face.

"Alright, let's start the lesson!" Peter said excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Johnny thought it was cute that he was invested in math, but to Johnny it could be pretty boring sometimes. Like today, for example. He still tried to pay attention as Peter eagerly explained how to do each problem.

Suddenly, Johnny's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket to see an alert from the news.

_Fantastic Four (minus the Human Torch) spotted fighting large ocean monster destroying Manhattan_

Johnny clicked the article and scanned through it quickly, heart beat increasing with every sentence. Manhattan had been evacuated, and Reed had given a short, harried interview as he held back the monster. He said that there was a possibility of even more monsters coming out of the sea. Johnny was very, very worried. However, he knew Sue would have texted if they needed his help. He told them to not disturb him in class unless he was absolutely needed. Sue has given him a pat on the back for that one.

Johnny put his phone away and tried to focus on the lesson. Calculus was just so boring, though, and his mind kept straying to the thought of the fight. He took notes as best as he could, hands shaking with the effort of holding the pencil. Those monsters had been really big.

Johnny flinched when he felt his phone buzz again. Peter gave him a concerned look, but Johnny tried to inconspicuously wave it off. No one else seemed to notice. He looked down at his phone to see a text from Sue.

_We need you. Now._

Johnny abruptly stood up and began gathering his materials.

"Everything okay, Mr. Storm?" Peter asked, face blank but eyes caring.

Johnny slipped his backpack on and grabbed his book, mind still focused on the fight taking place just a short while away. He walked by Peter on his way out.

"Just fine, babe, gotta go take care of something," Johnny said, pressing a quick kiss to Peter's lips as he passed him. Peter leaned into it for a second before they both froze.

They turned to see the whole class was staring, wide-eyed, at the two of them. The silence was deafening. Johnny turned to see a blush crawling up Peter's neck. Peter cleared his throat, jabbing an elbow into Johnny's side.

"Go, get out of here. Be safe, I'll see you tonight."

Johnny hurried the rest of the way to the door, just barely hearing Peter try to restart his lesson like nothing happened.

Oh shit.

-

Peter heard the door to Johnny's bedroom creak open around 10:30. He was lying in bed with some sweats on, having texted Johnny about four hours ago that he would be waiting for him in his room. Johnny walked in, scrapes and cuts all over his body. Peter quickly got up and did a once over on his boyfriend.

"Just some superficial stuff, Pete. Today was light work," Johnny said, with a laugh that was a little too forced.

He fell back on the bed and Peter watched as he winced. Peter sighed and hauled him up, dragging him to the bathroom.

"We gotta clean you up, flamebrain. Then we've got to clean up the mess you've caused."

Johnny gave a short real laugh at that, smile breaking into a megawatt grin.

"Did anyone of them ask if we student/teacher role play?"

"No, no! Of course not! My students are... my students are good people!" Peter sputtered out, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Johnny just gave another laugh and stripped the top of his uniform off. He winced as Peter began cleaning his wounds. None of them were too severe, but they all needed to be cleaned. As he cleaned, Peter noticed Johnny had a sickly complexion. He quickly asked him about it, but Johnny needed some prodding before he finally revealed what his problem was.

"I went nova... twice," Johnny mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Peter shook his head disapprovingly. He reached down and rubbed Johnny's back.

"It's fine, beautiful. I understand. A couple big water monsters and suddenly you're soggy toast."

Johnny smiled at Peter's dumb attempt at a joke and looked up at him.

"Give me a kiss, you dolt."

Peter leaned down and gave Johnny a chaste kiss. Then, he resumed cleaning Johnny's wounds and scrubbing off dirt from the rest of his body. Finally, they finished almost a half hour later.

"Let's go lay down again, we can talk about it on the bed. Change into something comfortable, matchstick."

-

The two ended up laying in bed together with the TV playing Golden Girls reruns in the background.

"So now, all my students know we're together. A few of them told me they were considering dropping my class now."

Johnny gaped at him. "Because they found out you're dating a student? Even though we were dating for a while before I even joined your class?"

Peter snorted. "No, because I'm dating a student and it's not them."

Johnny laughed and snuggled closer to Peter. "So, is there a rule against that or something? We're both consenting adults, the same age, and have made an effort to not let it interrupt class, excluding today."

Peter smiled. "Nope, no rule. So you can keep ogling my ass when you think I can't see."

Johnny gaped at him. "I don't... I don't do that! How dare you accuse me of doing that? Why, Mr. Parker, I should tell your superior!"

Johnny pretended to smother Peter with his pillow. It turned into an all night pillow fight between the two of them.

_This,_ Peter thought _, this is why I love him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I loved writing this and maybe I could expand it if you want? Comment if you want more :)


End file.
